S3 Ep06: Bugs Attack
by Senderj
Summary: The alien insect army has returned to conquer Earth. The MBC is completely outnumbered, but can they stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**MONSTER BUSTER CLUB**

Season 3 Episode 6

Bugs Attack

Chapter 1

**(Danny POV)**

"And so," said Principal Rollins via the radio broadcast. "I'll be on my day off. Your temporary commander officer is …"

"Cathy," said Cathy. "Please be Cathy."

Cathy knelt down and pressed her hand against the other. Then she looked up and closed her eyes.

"Wow, Cathy's a real prayer," I joked. Chris and Sam giggled.

'Even though I knew her for a long time,' I thought. 'She's still a Rhapsodian. That's absolutely not a normal human would do.'

"Mark!" Principal Rollins finished off the sentence.

Somehow, I could feel the disappointment in Cathy's heart. Sometimes she's just too optimistic. A little failure would bring her into deep emotion. But still, that's a personality in her I've always liked.

"Oh, why didn't she choose me?" asked Cathy.

"You know," I said. "A human school needs a human principal." Chris laughed again.

"What?" exclaimed Cathy. "She knows that I'm not human?"

"No," said Sam. "It's just one of Danny's jokes."

Cathy looked at me. From her eyes, I could tell that she was a bit crossed. Perhaps it was the phrase 'I'm not human' that attracted the pupil's attention. They all stared at Cathy.

"Nothing's happening around here," Sam said quickly. "We're just rehearsing a play about … non-humans and …"

"Yeah," I interrupted her. "And don't forget to come and support the Danny!"

The crowds smiled and walked away.

I looked at Cathy and from her eyes I could see that she was a bit crossed with me.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Cathy. "I'm sure you don't want Mark as Principal as well."

"Of course I don't," I said. "But who cares? A Principal on vacation implies that we won't get detention in this period."

"What did I just hear?" asked a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Mark.

"I'm the Principal now," he said. "So I'm warning you. I can give you detention whenever I want!"

"You wouldn't dare," I said firmly.

"Try me!" he shouted.

'It is pointless to argue with him,' I thought.

"Let's go guys," I said. "I don't talk to undisciplined Principals."

And so we walked out of the school.

As we went across the park, we saw some people screaming and running as if a terrible disaster had just occurred.

"What happened?" asked Cathy.

"I don't know," I replied. "Looks like an earthquake."

"What's an earthquake?" asked Cathy. "Oh … earth-quake. We only have Rhapsodiaquake."

"But I can't feel the ground shaking," said Chris.

"That's because it's not an earthquake," said Sam. "Look!"

The next moment hundreds of bugs flew quickly from our right to our left, almost touching us. I looked around and saw many groups of bugs flying around like mad. So that's what made the crowds panicked.

"I bet Earth bugs won't act like that," said Chris, taking out his a-scanner. "That's it. They're alien bugs all right."

"MBC, power up!" we shouted as we transformed into our MBC uniform.

One group of bugs flew right at Chris and knocked him over. Sam rushed to him and pulled him out of danger.

Cathy and I repeatedly fired my blaster but the bolts just went through the gaps between the tiny bugs. They were quick to react to the laser bolts. Very occasionally, one would get shot. But that amount was incomparable to the millions of alien bugs in the park.

Another group of bugs flew at Cathy but she quickly grabbed a tree branch and swung across the lawn. Then I saw another group trying to attack Chris, and I remembered that bugs were especially liked to suck his blood!

"Chris!" I shouted. "Get out of here! The bugs love you!"

"The bugs … What?" he said.

"Let's see how can you match with the Double-X," I said.

I fired my weapon and the beam shot through the air. The bugs positioned themselves in an arc surrounding the beam, and then they all flew towards me.

"Danny, watch out!" cried Cathy.

She fired a purple bubble, keeping the group of bugs inside. But I only had one second to run away before the bugs broke the bubble. Although I was a good athlete, I couldn't match with their speed. They knocked over me and I dropped my weapon. Chris fired his vacuvator but the beam caught nothing. I got up and saw three groups of bugs flying towards Chris. Cathy and Sam were dealing with another two groups.

"Run! Chris! Run!" I shouted.

**(Chris POV)**

I heard what Danny said but at that time I was surrounded by alien bugs. Where could I run?

Instead of running away, I fired my Double-X, hoping to gain some time for my retreat. But the group of bugs behind me pushed and knocked over me. Before they returned for a second attack, a purple bubble surrounded them and I saw Danny nearby with his trademark grin. I had no time to thank him so I just got up and ran away from danger.

But danger was not over yet. The group of bugs broke the purple bubble in less than a second and chased after me. I ran and hid under a long bench, but I forgot that the bugs had extraordinary strength before they lifted up the whole bench leaving me exposed. I got up quickly and ran to my teammates, who were firing at the bugs and giving me cover.

"This is not going to work," I said. "Our gadgets didn't have much use against them."

"And we're impossibly outnumbered!" cried Danny.

"In that case, let's retreat," said Sam.

"Where on Earth are we going to retreat to?" asked Cathy.

"The clubhouse, of course," said Sam. "Ready your guns and follow my lead."

"Are we going back by our pods?" I asked.

As soon as I said that, the bugs positioned themselves in a way blocking our path to the nearby entrances to the MBC tunnels.

"Great one, Chris!" exclaimed Danny. "I told you that the bugs love you. They're listening to every word you spoke."

"Is that a polite way to tell me to shut up?" I asked.

"Incoming!" cried Cathy.

A huge group of bugs flew right towards us as we dived to the side to avoid them.

"If we can't reach our pods," said Sam. "We'll have to go on foot."

"We'll never make it before the bugs do," said Danny.

"Why not call the MBV?" I asked.

I pressed a button on my v-com and after a few seconds the MBV came to us. I hopped into the driver seat while Danny controlled its machine gun. As soon as everyone was inside, I hit the acceleration button and the MBV went like the wind.

But danger was still not over yet. The bugs could fly so quickly that they could almost caught up with the MBV.

"Keep firing!" said Cathy.

"I'm trying!" said Danny. "But they're coming in too quickly and it's hard to aim at them."

"Can you drive faster, Chris?" asked Sam.

"I will try," I replied. "But it'll still need some time to accelerate."

When the MBV made it to full speed, the gap between us and the bugs finally grew larger and larger. It seemed that they've slowed down to catch their breath, but they're still tracking us.

"Woo!" cried Danny. "The bugs have given up, thanks to the Danny's excellent shooting ability."

"Well, you aren't the one driving," Sam and I said in unison.

Danny was surprised, so did Sam and I. Cathy clapped her hands and laughed.

"Woo!" she said. "I didn't know humans could do this."

'I couldn't believe it,' I thought. 'So Sam and I were thinking about the same thing at the same time. At least I found something we have in common. And that'll give me better chances …'

"Chris!" shouted Danny. "You've bypassed the clubhouse! Turn around!"

What was I thinking? I had lost my mind when I thought about Sam. I turned the vehicle around and saw the bugs accelerating towards us.

"Quickly!" cried Sam. "Into the garden!"

I did as Sam instructed as the MBV went into the garden.

"Hop out of it!" cried Sam.

We got out of our seats and rushed to the door of the clubhouse. The bugs were right behind us. Cathy fired her blaster to provide us some cover, but two groups of bugs were going to hit right on her.

"Cathy! Run!" shouted Danny.

Then Danny quickly grabbed her by the stomach and pulled her into the clubhouse. Sam closed the door before any bugs got in.

"Phew! That was close," said Sam.

"So what do we do now?" asked Danny.

"We'll just need to find out more about the bugs," I replied.

"Such as their weaknesses?" asked Danny.

"Exactly, if possible," I replied.

"How about the Rhapsodian insect repellent?" asked Cathy.

"That might work. Go and find it, Cathy," said Sam. "Meanwhile, we're going to …"

"The bugs were all over the MBV!" shouted Danny. "And on top of the clubhouse as well!"

"They couldn't do any damage to them," I said. "That's because …"

The computer suddenly beeped and I found that there was a transmission sent from the MBV. I viewed it and a large insect appeared on the screen.

"Cathy, we need an insect translator here," said Sam.

"Why do you need that?" asked the insect.

"You speak our language?" I asked.

"Of course I do," it said.

"What do you want on Earth?" asked Cathy.

"I'm the General of the largest insect army in the galaxy," it said. "And we're here to conquer Earth. If you cooperate I might let you live, but if you don't …"

"Not so fast!" shouted Danny. "You won't get pass the Danny!"

"Very well boy," it said. "If you want to fight, open the door and come out!"

"We won't fall into your trap," I said.

"Then maybe you can sit and wait till we destroyed the whole town!" it said. "I'll have my best soldiers guarding your clubhouse!"

The insect general ended the transmission. I switched to view the security cameras across Single Town.

"The general was right," said Cathy. "The bugs did cause damage to all over the town."

The bugs disturbed everyone they saw, knocked down trees and telephone poles and lifted up cars on the road.

"We've got to stop him before it's too late," said Danny.

"But how?" said Cathy. "We're stuck here."

We all sighed and continued to watch the security cameras.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Chris POV)**

I was still wondering what Danny meant when he said that the bugs loved me. I finally had a chance to ask him.

"Danny," I said. "Why did you say that the bugs love me?"

"The bugs do love you, don't they?" he said with a grin.

"No Danny," I said. "I'm serious. What do you mean?"

"Don't mosquitoes on Earth love your blood?" he said. "I bet these bugs love your blood as well."

"What?" I asked. "How did you know?"

Danny took a deep breath and then explained.

"Remember once we went camping together that the mosquitoes kept stinking you instead of us? Then in the park just now, the bugs actually chased mostly after you instead of us. That's one of The Danny's Theories."

"That is only a fact, not a theory," said Sam.

"My theory is that both Earth mosquitoes and alien bugs love to suck blood from Chris," said Danny.

'It's getting scarier,' I thought.

Danny was right, however. Mosquitoes did seem to suck my blood more often than the others. If the four of us were walking together, the mosquitoes would usually choose instead of the others. But if the alien bugs also did, it would be a terrible disaster.

"So, did you think that Chris was responsible for leading the bugs to chase after us?" asked Cathy.

"Not exactly," replied Danny. "But it's not a bad thing that the bugs did love to suck blood from Chris."

'What?' I thought.

"That means the bugs will have fewer chances to chase after the rest of us," said Danny.

"Danny!" shouted Sam. "Don't you care how Chris feels?"

That was something I wasn't expecting to hear. Sam actually showed that she cared about me, instead of scolding Danny for his behaviour.

"Of course I care," said Danny. "It's just …"

"Hey, check this out!" shouted Cathy. "The bugs have got into the Principal's Office!"

"Yeah, and look at Mark!" said Danny.

From the security cameras, I could see that Principal Mark was running around, yelling at the bugs. Roy was knocked down by a group of bugs and Ralph was hiding under the table. Danny, Sam and Cathy all laughed but I realised something from the word 'Principal'.

"When the bugs came to Earth last time, do you remember how did we force them to return to outer space?" I asked.

"Yeah of course," replied Sam, recovering from her laughter. "The bugs hated the sound of the laughter of Principal Rollins."

"Exactly," I said. "So we will do it again."

"But Principal Rollins is on vacation now," said Cathy.

"And the new Principal doesn't even know how to manage his own office," said Danny, still laughing.

"We will need the old Principal's voice again," I said. "Where can we find one?"

"I recorded her voice last time," said Cathy. "It should be saved in the MBC database."

"Search it!" ordered Sam.

Her tone was a kind of 'I am the commander and you will do exactly as I instruct you to'. I looked at her in surprise.

"Uh … I mean," she muttered. "Search it … please."

"Aren't you the boss here, Sam?" said Danny.

Sam ignored him and I went to the computer.

"Nope, nothing found," I said. "I guess it's been deleted."

"Of course," said Danny. "No one can stand her laughter."

"That's exactly why we need that voice now," said Sam. "To keep the bugs away from us."

"And away from Earth," added Cathy.

"Do you have any ideas where we can find the recordings of her voice?" I asked.

"In her office, most probably," said Danny.

"Why would she keep a recording of her own voice in her own office?" asked Cathy.

"You know Cath," said Danny. "Rollins isn't a normal human. She's …"

"Alright, Danny," interrupted Sam. "We need to focus on the mission now."

Now that's what I liked in Sam. She wasn't easily distracted by something else when we were 'assigned' to a mission like this one. She would always lead us to the right track. She was a true leader.

"Does anyone have a plan?" asked Cathy.

"Yes," I said. "There should be a recording in the telephone in the Principal's office, something that says 'Rollins is busy now, call back later!'"

"No," said Danny. "It should be 'Report in later, soldier!'"

We all laughed out, including Sam this time.

"OK, so here's our plan," said Sam. "You two will go to the Principal's office and take the telephone back to the clubhouse."

She pointed at Danny and Cathy.

"Travel by your pods, as usual," said Sam.

"So what are you two going to do?" asked Cathy.

"We'll guard the clubhouse," said Sam.

"And watch the security cameras, in case something bad happens," I added.

"Alright, let's go Cath," said Danny.

Sam and I watched as Danny and Cathy hopped into their pods and drove them into the tunnel.

**(Cathy POV)**

Danny and I arrived at our school quickly and went out of our lockers.

"Cathy, duck!" shouted Danny.

Danny suddenly pushed me to the floor. After a second, a group of bugs flew right above us. When they almost reached the end of the corridor, they suddenly turned around and headed straight towards us.

"Run!" shouted Danny.

Danny fired a few shots, and then we ran to the other end of the corridor. The bugs were approaching us with great speed so I quickly closed the door. One bug slipped through the gap. When it was about to touch me, a blaster bolt came straight to its body and it fell onto the ground. I turned to Danny and saw him rotating his blaster with his finger.

"The Danny doesn't miss," he said with a grin.

"Nice shot," I said and clapped my hands.

"Come on, we still have to go to the Principal's office," said Danny.

We were walking up the stairs when the group of angry bugs pushed open the door and flew towards us. Ignoring them, we rushed up the stairs and saw another group of bugs in front of us in this level.

"This way's blocked," said Danny.

I took Danny by his hand and pulled him into a classroom before shutting the door.

"OK, we're safe now," said Danny. "But what are we going to do?"

"There has to be a way to get out of here," I said.

I looked around and saw what we needed.

"There," I pointed. "The windows."

"I have no ropes," said Danny. "How are we going to get across?"

"That's when a Rhapsodian's abilities come in useful," I said.

I kept my legs in this classroom while stretching my body and arms to grab the window of the Principal's office. Danny climbed onto me and into the office through its window. Then he helped me to get in.

To my surprise, Mark, Ralph and Roy were still there, hiding under the desk. The bugs were everywhere in the room.

"Danny!" shouted Mark. "Why are you here? And why are you dressed up like this?"

"We're in the insect repellent team," said Danny.

"As the Principal of this school …" began Mark.

"Quick!" said Danny. "Grab the telephone."

Avoiding the bugs, I grabbed the telephone on the desk and quickly got out of the window.

"I commanded you to get all these bugs out of my office!" finished Mark.

"Sorry, but I'm quite busy now," said Danny. "See you later!"

"Hey!" shouted Mark.

Danny climbed onto me and both of us landed safely on the ground. The bugs flew down quickly from the office to catch us, but we've already gone into the tunnel.

**(Sam POV)**

"There's a transmission sent from the MBV," said Chris.

"Again? Accept it," I said.

"Maybe we can make a deal," said the bug general. "Last time when we came to Earth, you captured our general at that time. We want him back."

"Sorry, he has already been sent to the Galactic Authorities," said Chris.

"You will get him safely back to me," it continued. "Or … or I will go and get that little boy."

The camera shifted and revealed that John was walking towards the clubhouse and the bugs as well!

"John!" shouted Chris.

"Men, go and grab that boy!" ordered the bug general.

"John! Run!" cried Chris.

To my surprise, Chris rushed out of the clubhouse to find John. That left the clubhouse door opened.

"Chris! Come back!" I shouted.

I couldn't risk Chris going out alone, but I couldn't risk opening the clubhouse door either. So I quickly took a blaster and got out. Then I closed the door. But we were too late.

John was knocked over by the bugs and was lying on the ground. The bug general got close to him and stood on his neck.

"Let go of my brother!" shouted Chris, rushing to him.

"Too late," it said.

The bug general stung John's neck and he screamed. When Chris reached him, John was already unconscious.

"Seize him!" shouted the general, pointing at Chris.

Chris ran and tried to drag John's body into the clubhouse, but he was immediately knocked over by a group of bugs. I fired my Double-X and the bugs flew away to avoid the beam.

"Chris! Hurry!" I yelled.

Chris got up quickly and continued to drag John's unconscious body towards me and the clubhouse. I fired my weapon several times to provide cover for him. However, when he was just about to open the clubhouse door, he suddenly fell onto the ground.

"Chris!" I shouted.

I looked closer and saw the bug general on his neck. He has stung Chris on his neck!

I aimed my blaster at him but I didn't dare to pull the trigger. I was very afraid that I would hit Chris.

"Come, my men," said the bug general. "Her blood doesn't have the best taste, but it's good enough."

'What?' I thought.

Two groups of bugs flew towards me at the same time. I quickly jumped to my right to avoid them. Chris had still not woken up, he seemed unconscious.

I changed my weapon to a Double-X and fired at the two groups of bugs. They all flew away and avoided the beam. But suddenly I was knocked down and fell onto the ground, dropping my weapon. Another group of bugs had pushed me from behind. Their general was flying towards me. I only hoped that my blood wasn't tasty at all.

'Wake up Chris, I need your help right now!' I thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Sam POV)**

When their general was about to land on my neck, I was suddenly surrounded by strange yellow light. I soon found out that it was a tractor beam as I was lifted up and pulled towards the clubhouse. Then I saw that Danny was the one controlling the weapon.

'Glad they got home just in time,' I thought.

Several groups of bugs were flying towards Danny but Cathy fired several shots from her blaster to keep away the bugs.

I was pulled into the clubhouse and landed on the floor. Cathy stretched her two arms and grabbed Chris and John, and then she pulled them into the clubhouse as well. Before any bugs could get in, Danny shut the door.

"The Danny is always just in time to save the day," said Danny with a smile.

"Yay!" said Cathy and clapped her hands. "It's lucky we arrived in time."

"You guys have no idea what happened here," I said.

"Whatever," said Danny." We have the Principal's telephone here and that means mission accomplished."

Danny and Cathy high-fived as I sighed.

"In case you both haven't noticed," I said. "Chris and John were stung and are now unconscious, even thought they're safely in the clubhouse. And if …"

"No problem," said Danny. "Cathy will find the suitable medicine."

"In the garden outside, where the bugs' headquarters are?" I asked.

"Well … maybe not," said Danny.

"I really don't know much about alien medicine," said Cathy. "We better have Grandpa with us."

"That's a good idea," said Danny. "If anyone knows where he is."

"I'll try to find him," said Cathy.

I walked towards the 'temporary floating bed', where Chris and John were lying on. They were still unconscious and their faces looked pale. I looked closer the face of Chris. He had closed his beautiful blue eyes. Behind his pale face, there lay an enormous brain. And it was the knowledge in that brain we needed to do everything: unlock the secrets of the telephone and thought of a way to free everyone from the bugs' attack. Chris was a key member at that moment as always.

'Was it I to blame that Chris was now in this condition?' I thought. 'Did I react too slowly to save him?'

"Have you found him, Cath?" asked Danny.

"He's not answering his phone and I'm still running the a-scanner," said Cathy. "Millions of bugs in Single Town cause too much interference to it."

"I'll take that as a 'no'," said Danny.

Danny took the Principal's telephone and connected it to the MBC computer.

"Do you know how to play the laughing voice of Principal Rollins out loudly so that the bugs can hear it?" I asked him.

"Not exactly," he replied. "But you know, the Danny is astonishing as always."

"Then locate any recordings in the telephone," I said.

We searched for a long time before we found a sound recording by Principal Rollins in the telephone. We tried to play it but the voice was too soft to be heard clearly.

"We need to amplify the sound," I said.

So Danny pressed on a few buttons to increase the volume. Then we pressed the 'play' button again. Just then, a very ugly and thunderous voice came out from the loudspeaker. It was so loud that Danny and I covered our ears immediately.

"Stop it!" shouted Cathy behind us.

Then she stretched her arms and pressed hard on the 'stop' button.

"I can't stand it at all," said Cathy.

"Neither can I," I said. "But that might be what we needed to get rid of the bugs outside, although she isn't laughing. Danny, play it loud to the outside."

"With pleasure," said Danny.

The amplified recording was played to the outside but the bugs didn't cover their ears.

"You thought that voice could damage our ears?" said their general through another transmission. "Not so easy. But that's really annoying. If you don't want to waste electricity, turn that off now!"

"That's not working at all," said Danny.

I sighed and looked at Chris again.

'Chris, we need your help right now,' I thought.

"No way!" said Danny. "Her ordinary voice doesn't work. We need her laughing voice instead."

"But where are we going to …" I said.

"Hey!" shouted Cathy. "Is that Grandpa in the garden outside?"

I switched to the security cameras and there was a small figure that looked just like Mr. Smith in the garden! 

'Oh no, that's not good,' I thought. 'The bugs are everywhere outside.'

"Quick!" said Danny. "Let's get him!"

"Wait!" I shouted. "It's too dangerous outside."

"That's why we have to save Grandpa," said Cathy.

I didn't want anymore teammates to be stung again, but we really needed Mr. Smith's medicine to cure Chris and John.

"Alright," I said. "But be quick and careful."

"No problem," Cathy and Danny said in unison.

**(Cathy POV)**

We rushed outside. The bugs attacked Grandpa from behind and he fell onto the ground. I ran besides him and fired my blasters at the bugs, but they soon surrounded both of us.

"Cathy!" I could hear Danny's voice.

Before Danny and Sam could get to our position, the bugs started their attack. They flew towards us in all directions. Just when I was wondering where to run, Grandpa generated a shield above us that kept the bugs away.

"Nice one, Grandpa," I said.

"Cathy to Danny," I said through my v-com.

"The Danny's here," said Danny. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're safe in Grandpa's shield," I said. "You two better go back into the clubhouse to take cover."

"Copy that," said Danny.

I explained everything to Grandpa, including that Chris and John were stung by the bugs.

"Well, that's not so complicated," said Grandpa. "I think I just know what we shall need."

With his shield providing us cover, we walked around the garden and I started picking flowers around as Grandpa instructed me. However, the bugs did not give up and they continued to smash hard on the shield. Then a large group flew quickly towards us and finally knocked down the shield.

"Grandpa, hurry!" I shouted.

I grabbed him and pulled him into the clubhouse.

"Do you have the medicine with you?" asked Sam.

"The antidote?" said Grandpa. "Yes, but I'll need some time."

He carefully picked some pollen grains from the flowers and dissolved them in a bottle of water. Then he poured the solution into another mysterious liquid and some solid powders appeared at the bottom.

"There," said Grandpa.

He put some powders on the necks, where Chris and John were stung. After a minute, they woke up like magic.

"Oh Chris," said Sam. "I'm so glad you're back."

"What happened here?" asked John.

"You're lucky," said Grandpa. "You were stung by alien bugs, and now with the help of an antidote, you're well again."

"I just remembered we were working on something," said Chris.

"That's right," I said. "The telephone is right here."

"Thanks to the Danny," said Danny. "We have the recording of Principal Rollins."

"But we need her laughing voice instead," said Sam. "Can you study the structure of her voice and create an authentic laughing voice close to hers?"

"I'll try," said Chris. "But success is not guaranteed."

"That might be true," said Danny. "But failure is not an option."

"I'm working on it!" said Chris.

Chris pressed lots of buttons and sent lots of commands to the computer. But none of us knew what he was trying to do, not even John, until he spoke.

"I'm looking at the normal frequencies from the sound waves of a human laugh," said Chris. "And now I'm trying to change it accordingly with the sonic structure of the laughter of Principal Rollins. And then I'll try to magnify its amplitude to maximize its effect. Got it?"

The five of us stared at him without saying a word.

"Are those human languages?" I asked.

"Anyway, it's done," said Chris.

"Good, play it to the outside," said Sam.

Chris pressed a button but then a large warning appeared on the monitor.

"Loudspeaker not found," he said. "What happened?"

"Switch to the security cameras," said Sam.

"There," I said. "The bugs have damaged the loudspeaker on the roof of the clubhouse."

"They've already knew our plan," said Danny.

"How about … the … MBV?" asked Chris.

"Good," said Danny. "If we could make all the way there."

"Now that the bugs are all on the roof," said Sam. "It's our chance."

**(Chris POV)**

We were running out of the clubhouse when John spoke.

"Hey, what about me?" he asked.

"Sorry bro, it's too dangerous to let you out," I said. "But you can send the manufactured voice to us once we controlled the MBV."

"Chris, hurry!" shouted Danny.

Sam, Danny and Cathy were already in the MBV while I was still running to it. Then I quickly hopped into it.

"John, send it now!" I said through my v-com.

We received the audio file and played it with the sonic transmitter to the outside. This time, the bugs reacted wildly. After a while, they all flew away from Earth, except their general.

"Cowards!" it shouted. "Come back here!"

"Why isn't it afraid of the voice?" asked Cathy.

"Perhaps it's the human blood inside its body that gives it the ability to resist the voice," said Mr. Smith through a transmission.

"Alright, we'll deal with you in another way!" shouted Danny.

Before anyone could stop him, Danny quickly jumped out of the MBV and fired his blaster at the general. But it was smart enough to avoid the blasts and flew directly at Danny. He was knocked over before the three of us rushed to help him.

Cathy grabbed a tree branch and swung herself at the general, hoping to kick it. But it had supernatural strength and flew at the tree branch and broke it. Cathy was directly above Danny and fell right on top of him. The general then flew at them but Sam fired her tractor beam to drag them away from danger.

I aimed my vacuvator at the bug carefully and fired, but I missed the shot. Unfortunately, the general became interested in me and pushed me all the way along until I was slammed towards a tree. I wanted to shout for help but my other three teammates were very far from me now. It aimed at my neck and I was terrified.

'Oh no,' I thought. 'It can't be happening again. It can't be!'

I closed my eyes but nothing touched my neck for a while. I opened them to see the general being trapped in a purple bubble. Without a second thought, I took my vacuvator and vacuvated him, before he had a chance to escape.

"Nice one, bro!" shouted John near the clubhouse door.

So he was the one who fired the purple bubble!

"Great work, Chris!" said Sam.

We put the green container in the clubhouse and then drove the MBV around the town, playing out the laughing voice aloud, hoping to get rid of any remaining bugs. Finally, we arrived at school and walked in.

"Danny!" shouted a furious Wendy. "I heard from Mark that you've joined some sort of organization to encounter bugs. Where were you when the whole school is filled with horrible insects?"

"Well, it's a long story," said Danny. "But I've managed to 'invite' Principal Rollins to keep the bugs away from school."

"What? Principal Rollins is here?" shouted Mark. "Oh no! I can't let her see the mess in the Principal's Office!"

Then he quickly ran away with Ralph and Roy, probably to the Principal's Office to clean up the mess, leaving us all laughing.

**End of episode.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
